canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard hour
A standard hour is 60 minutes. Appearances * A Recipe for Death * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Darth Maul, Part II (Mentioned Only) * The Phantom Menace (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Rookies * Innocents of Ryloth * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 (Mentioned Only) * The Soft War * Sabotage * The Bad Batch (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * The Voice of the Empire * Orientation * Lords of the Sith * Mercy Mission * Most Wanted * Solo * Solo: Expanded Edition * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part V * Bottleneck * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Lost Stars webcomic * The End of History * Rise of the Rebels * Ezra's Gamble * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Sabotaged Supplies (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Secrets of Sienar * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera * Steps into Shadow (Mentioned Only) * Double Agent Droid (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances * Heroes of Mandalore * Never Far Behind * Flight of the Defender * Crawler Commandeers * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: Adventures in Wookiee-Sitting * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Raymus * A New Hope (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * The Bucket * The Sith of Datawork * Stories in the Sand * The Red One * The Kloo Horn Cantina Caper * The Secrets of Long Snoot * Born in the Storm * Laina * An Incident Report * End of Watch * The Baptist * Sparks * Duty Roster * Grounded * Contingency Plan * Inferno Squad * Princess Leia, Part III (Mentioned Only) * The Weapon of a Jedi * One Thousand Levels Down * Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Annual 1 (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Annual 2 (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II (Mentioned Only) * The Screaming Citadel, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V * Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI * Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II * Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI * Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II * Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II * Han Solo, Part III * Last Call at the Zero Angle * Twilight Company * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * Moving Target * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Blade Squadron * Shattered Empire, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Turning Point * Aftermath (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * High Noon on Jakku * All Creatures Great and Small * True Love * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku * Before the Awakening * Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Synara's Score * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Smuggler's Run * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * The Force Awakens novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens junior novel * Captain Phasma, Part III * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron * Bomber Command * Rules of the Game * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing * The Wine in Dreams * The Ride * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter * The Last Jedi, Part III Sources * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Princess Leia: Royal Rebel * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars: Droidography